


Seeing Double

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, In which Geralt's sick, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sick Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and doesn't notice a doppler replaced his bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Geralt rarely gets sick but when he does, it's bad. Jaskier guess to town to get money and medicine for his witcher. A doppler takes on Jaskier's form in an attempt to get by but after being picked up by a very sick Geralt. Now too scared too say anything, the doppler finds himself traveling with and taking care of the sick witcher as the real Jaskier struggles to catch up with the pair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt leaned over the bucket Jaskier gave him, holding his hair back as he violently vomited. It was the third time in the past hour that his stomach emptied it's contents. His vision was clouded in a feverish haze. Between the gagging and his stuffed nose it almost felt like he was choking. Geralt had almost died, multiple times. But those times were much more comfortable than this. 

"Gods Geralt, are you okay?" Geralt looked up from his bucket momentarily. Giving the bard a sharp look. "Right, stupid question. You're obviously not alright."

"No....shit..." Geralt murmured as he dry heaved yet again. He was tired. His stomach refused to let him sleep or even meditate. They were a five minute walk away from the nearest village now but any walking at all would be too much for the witcher. He fell back on the bed roll he'd laid out. Trying to adjust in a way that didn't slowly kill him. He was failing miserably.

"It's been two days Geralt, we can't keep ignoring this." The witcher made an incomprehensible grunt. "I'm going to town and getting you some medicine."

"No money."

"I'll get us money." Jaskier gestured to his lute. Geralt's eyes narrowed for a moment before falling back. 

"Mmmpfff...abandoning me in my time of need to get laid."

"I am not-well maybe, but you'll be fine you drama queen." Jaskier made his way to the nearby path turning to horse that seemed to stand guard over Geralt. "Take care of him Roach." The horse didn't acknowledge the bard, instead taking a seat next to her witcher. "Good girl." Jaskier began to walk when he called over his shoulder. "I'll be back before the day's end!"

"Hmmmm."

~~

"And watch thy neighbor for the harlots, heretics, magicians and the wretched dopplers." The crowd milled about the town center, ignoring the member of the eternal flame's preaching at large. But Johan kept his head down regardless. Dopplers had a hard time already. With a church like they eternal flame about, it was best not to stand out.

The doppler quickly stopped when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry," the man muttered as he walked away. Johan stared before he instantly realized something. His coin purse. 

"Hey!" The doppler called after the thief. But he couldn't catch up and the man had already disappeared. Damn those were his last coins-he couldn't even afford a bench to sleep on now. "Fucker!" The doppler spat but it did little in the way of help. Johan was used to being spat on by the universe but today Melitele herself must be having a good laugh. The man's feet dragged as shuffled back towards the inn. Maybe he could make some money playing Gwent. He wasn't an expert but-

"-For 'tis naught, but bad luck to fuck with a puck, lest your grandkid be born a hairy young faun." Entering the doppler was instantly struck by the voice. There in front of the innkeep was a bard. A man as beautiful as the voice singing. His cornflower blues were alight as he sung the jaunty tune. 

All eyes were on him. Men and women showing something of an interest to the young bard. Johan feeling a spike of jealousy in his chest. It must be nice to have it so easy. He probably slept with every woman who threw themselves at him and got by just in the money thrown his way.

Johan glanced at some of the women taking about him.

"-the bard Jaskier! In our town."

"I love his ballads. Especially the one about the witcher."

Jaskier? He liked that name. Johan grinned as he ducked out of the inn. Shifting his form away from prying eyes. Maybe "Jaskier" would have better luck in the next town over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmpff....bard...you really are talented with your fingers." The half naked noble woman moaned as Johan pulled away from under her skirts. 

"I try my best." The doppler was grinning like an idiot. Such a pretty woman normally wouldn't even give him the time of day. But with this face woman swooned over him. Martya. Wife of the village's mayor. The affair made it even more exciting as he leaned into kiss the woman again. Stopping short when the door to the room slammed open. He turned coming face to face with Martya's husband. "Oh shit-"

"Who you're fuck are you?" The man snarled loudly as Johan struggled to get his trousers back up. Diving out the window and coming to a tumble as he landed in the flower bushes just below. He groaned, in far too much pain to even think about shifting as he ran down the street. The man calling out curses after the supposed bard. Now would be a good time to leave town.

~~

Geralt coughed and hacked out bile loudly into his elbow has he made his way through the village's busy crowd. All the people blurred together as their pungent scents overwhelmed him. Combined with the sounds that seemed louder than usual, Geralt could barely keep his stomach down. It was almost sunset and Jaskier was still gone. If Geralt could bring himself to it, he'd throttle the bard's neck when he found him. Stupid bard... probably didn't even get the gods damned medicine. 

His vision scanning the crowd as he tried his best not to stumble into someone. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit-" Geralt heard a familiar voice repeating. There was Jaskier trying to adjust his pants as he dove between people. Geralt felt the ever present migraine grow. Idiot probably got himself into trouble and now they were vanned find yet another village. He huffed, walking over to the bard who paused to stare at him. He looked terrified. And smelled...weird. But then again everything smelled weird right now. He grabbed the bard by his collar with a snarl.

"The fuck have you been?" His voice, normally terrifying, sounded nasally. 

"I,ugh, er-you-"

"C'mon." He tugged the bard along back to their camp. He just wanted some damn sleep.

~~

"Sorry my dear, but I have a sick friend to attend to." Jaskier waved to the keen woman who leaned against the door frame. She was older but still very beautiful and more than happy to make a deal with the bard for what he needed. In exchange for a...favor. Said favor took longer than expected and it was almost dusk now. But hopefully whatever foul concoction was in these bottles would make his witcher at least slightly less miserable.

"You." He turned to see a man in fancy clothing with a handful of rather intimidating men staring at him. 

"Me?" 

"That's the whoreson donkey fucker who defiled my wife." Jaskier way grabbed by two of the men and forced too face the man. 

"Whoa, whoa, I think there's been a mistake here. I never slept with your wife. I think I'd remember-" A hard slap quieted the bard as he let out a whine. "Owwwww."

"I'll deal with you later." The man nodded at the two holding the bard. Something hitting the back of Jaskier's head and he was sent spiraling into unconsciousness.


End file.
